Thera's Bane
Thera’s Bane was an ability that Kratos acquired in God of War: Ghost of Sparta. He ripped that power from the chest of the Titan, Thera, as he freed her from her prison beneath the volcano of Atlantis. It had the ability to engulf the Blades of Athena in fire, greatly increased the power of the blades, and allowed Kratos to implant searing cores into his enemies which exploded after a few seconds. It also destroyed the shields and armor of various creatures. Thera's Bane could be used to open damaged doors by placing a Searing Core in the center of the door, which caused an explosion. It made the Color of the Blades of Athena black and red. Orb Costs *Level 1 - N/A *Level 2 - 6,800 Orbs *Level 3 - 11,200 Orbs Attacks Level 1 *'Fire Blades' - Charge the Blades of Athena with the fire of Thera.'' R'' Level 2 *'Increased Damage' *'Increased Regeneration' *'Improved Searing Core - Explosions have increased damage' Level 3 *'Increased Damage' *'Increased Regeneration' *'Improved Searing Core - Explosions have increased damage' Gallery God of War Ghost of Sparta Playthrough Part 4 06416.jpg|Kratos with Thera's Bane Trivia *Thera was the name of an island in Greece that was north of Crete that was devastated by a volcanic eruption in the 15th Century. According to Plato, the same eruption sank Atlantis. *Thera's Bane could kill weakened enemies by burning them the same way that the Efreet did in God of War: Chains of Olympus. *While using Thera's Bane, Kratos did not stagger when he was hit by attacks from enemies, but remained vulnerable. *Some enemies, including Thanatos and Erinys, wore armor that rendered them invulnerable to all attacks. Kratos was only able to defeat them by using that ability against them and destroyed their shielding. *In the final battle, the death of Deimos spurred Kratos' rage to such heights that the Blades of Athena became engulfed in Thera's Bane for the remainder of the battle. That was the reason why Thera's Bane was infinite (which was indicated by a flashing red fire bar) for that battle and that you could attack with the Blades of Athena without holding R button (R1 in PS3). *You could ignite the Blades of Athena while in the middle of a combo. With that trick, you could see the animation effect quickly changing as you performed a combo. *Holding L and R (L1 and R1 in PS3) ignited the Blades of Athena while blocking and allowed you to perform fiery counterattacks. Also, when you timed those buttons during an enemy attack (parrying), the special effect was ignited with fire and that counterattack also implanted Searing Cores to those enemies for additional damage. *Thera's Bane shared similarities with the Bow of Apollo: **Both used fire. **Both temporarily immobilized the enemy. **Both were key items to progress in the game. Site Navigation Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Ability Category:Powers